


The Winner Takes It All

by LizRivero



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRivero/pseuds/LizRivero
Summary: Yunho makes an unforgivable mistake.





	The Winner Takes It All

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry for all the mistakes.

Changmin couldn't believe what was hearing. 

"Changmin say something please"

"I don't know what to say, I never thought that you could do something like this."

"It was a mistake, please believe me. I drank too much, it wasn't me. Please forgive me."

"You slept with Ho Jun, your best friend. It's not something that I could forgive so easily. I always knew that he was in love with you but I didn't care because I had your love."

"I still love you. What happened last night was a mistake. I don't love him."

"What did I do wrong? Maybe I should treat you better, maybe my love wasn't enough." 

"No. You did nothing wrong. 

"Maybe if I had been a stranger in a bar I would have forgiven you but it was your best friend"

**Author's Note:**

> Why the cheater is always Changmin? Why not Yunho?   
> I hate read angst but this plot didn't come out of my head.


End file.
